1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothes dryers and more particularly to a means for mounting a stationary front bulkhead for a clothes dryer drum on the cabinet front panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In horizontal axis drum dryers there generally is a stationary front wall which carries a seal member to provide an essentially air tight seal between the rotating drum and the stationary front wall. The stationary front wall is generally interposed between the rotating drum and a front panel of the dryer cabinet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,393 an interfitting three-part stationary front collar portion 24 is secured through ported bosses 23 to the dryer front wall 10 by means of screws. It appears that the front collar 24 would have to be secured to the front wall 10 either prior to assembling the front wall to the cabinet or prior to assembling the rear wall to the cabinet in that the screws could not be reached with the cabinet assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,809 discloses a stationary ring 44 which is attached to a front panel 14 of the cabinet in that a small flanged portion 64 from the front panel 14 is crimped over a lip portion 66 of the support ring 44.